


Watery Reunion

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Castles, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Princes & Princesses, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: When Jaejoong is sent off to war, he's only supposed to gone for a year. But no matter what, Junsu waits for him.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Watery Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_"You'll come back, right, Jaejoong-hyung?"_

_"Possibly."_

_Junsu pouted._

_Jaejoong chuckled and tugged at his lip with his fingers._

_"Promise me."_

_Jaejoong tilted his head. "I can't do that, Su-ah. It's a war. I will do everything I can to come back, but I might die."_

_"Don't say that. Don't." Junsu hit Jaejoong's chest and Jaejoong gripped his wrists. He pulled him close, arms around his small waist. His breath hitched with tears._

_Jaejoong laid his head on top of Junsu's head. "I'll be back before you know it, dongsaeng."_

**\---Year 1---**

**Dear Jaejoong,**

**I got your last letter. The other staff has gotten used to you writing to me, but they still give me _those looks_. I'm so excited you're coming home. I don't know what else to write to tell you. My life is always the same, although Junho is to be married soon. Please be safe.**

****

Always waiting,  
Kim Junsu

\---Year 2---

Dear Jaejoong,

I just heard about the ambush. I am sorry for the loss of your comrades, though I feel guilty with relief that you were not killed. Is your arm okay? The messenger said you were hit with an arrow. My duties around the palace have increased. I am working under Lee Minho now. He is teaching me how to run things. Oh, also, I'm studying for my school tests. I wish you were here to help me. You always make math easier. Please be safe.

Always waiting,  
Kim Junsu

\---Year 3---

Dear Jaejoong,

Another extension? Another year? I don't have a lot of time to write you. I'm falling asleep on a kitchen counter as it is. This is upsetting, but then I feel selfish. Because I know our country needs you. Your fellow soldiers need you. Please be safe, and sleep well.

Always waiting,  
Kim Junsu

\---Year 4---

_Dear Junsu,_

_Next week. This time it is for certain. I have been in battle long enough, they said. I have no more time. The messenger is impatient to leave._

__

Are you still waiting?  
Kim Jaejoong

\---

Junsu's eyes went wide as he read the letter, and then he checked the date. Almost twelve days ago. That meant ...

He tore out of the kitchen and pounded up the stone stairs, boots echoing. He apologized to other servants as he ran through the underground halls. Another set of stairs, and then he burst through a door near the main entrance.

"Junsu-shi," Eunhyuk said with a grin.

Junsu just remembered his manners and bowed. "Captain Eunhyuk, has the guard returned?"

Eunhyuk tilted his head. "How did you--right, Lieutenant Jaejoong wrote to you?"

"Yes."

Eunhyuk smiled. "We just received word. They are less than a day from our gates."

Junsu's head went light, and he took a deep breath. "No fooling, this time? He's really home?"

Eunhyuk frowned. "It is not polite to ask only about one person, Junsu. More than just Prince Jaejoong-nim are fighting in this war."

Junsu bowed his head and nodded. "Yes, Captain. I am sorry."

"They should arrive sometime in the night.”

Junsu swallowed. He tried hard not to be elated and dance around, but at the same time, he was so worried that … that what? That Jaejoong would be too busy for him? Not want to be with him? Remember he was little more than a servant? Jaejoong did not have any brothers. Junsu was the only person in the castle close to his age. But how close was that? They were six years apart. And how close would they be now? Would the age difference be too much for Jaejoong?

Jaejoong had left to fight in the war right when he turned eighteen.

Junsu had only been twelve. Were his memories of the older boy clouded? Had they really been such good friends? Maybe it was just his own wishful thinking.

\--

_”Jaejoong-hyung?”_

_“Yes, dongsaeng?”_

_“Is it okay for me to love you?”_

_Jaejoong chuckled, the sound rumbling through his stomach where Junsu had laid his head. “Yes. It is. Do you?”_

_“Yes, hyung. I do.”_

_“Even if I were to do this?”_

_The sky above Junsu’s head twisted and spun, and then everything was cold and wet and he sputtered in the stream, kicking his way to the surface. He wiped his eyes and glared at Jaejoong, who was laughing from the bank._

_“Hyung!”_

_Jaejoong propped up on an elbow and smiled at Junsu, and Junsu’s breath caught. “Do you still love me?”_

_Junsu nodded. And then in retaliation, splashed water up onto him. Jaejoong laughed, and a moment later, jumped into the water, wrapped Junsu up and dunked him again. Junsu clung to him, hitting his arm, begging for him to stop. Jaejoong held him close, and Junsu shivered from the heat of his skin. Before he could really enjoy being in his arms, Jaejoong cleared his throat and pushed him away. He turned and went to their piles of clothes._

_Junsu felt his heart stir, and he blushed hard as he watched. He did not understand what was happening, but nothing would stop him from being close to Jaejoong forever._

\---

Junsu did not sleep. His room was near the front entrance, and he spent the hours of the night at his window, watching. Waiting. He yearned to be at the gate, welcoming Jaejoong right away, but it was not his place. He saw them arrive. The legion of soldiers. Anyone that was asleep probably woke up. The horses were noisy, harnesses clinking against the soldiers’ mail. Junsu squinted, trying to pick Jaejoong out of the crowd. Bustles of servants arrived with fresh water and bread for them all.

Again, Junsu’s heart hurt. They all knew how he waited for Jaejoong, but when the time came, he was told to go to bed, while others prepared for the return. He put his arms on the stone window and pillowed his head, watching the activity.

The next morning was worse. It appeared that Minho was doing everything he could to keep Junsu busy. He was being shuttled all around the castle with menial tasks that they had page boys for. Junsu did not understand. Had he been so forward about his feelings for Jaejoong that the others were purposely waylaying him? Or maybe it was by Jaejoong’s orders. He didn’t really want to see Junsu at all.

Junsu went through his assigned tasks and his normal chores with his head lowered and laughter silenced. He missed the looks of satisfaction on some of the staff faces: a prince was not supposed to be friends with a servant.

Junsu knew that. He’d been told that for years. But now it felt as if it were real. Jaejoong, the only Prince in the Royal Court, did not want him.

As the day turned to afternoon, Junsu realized that he was not going to get to see Jaejoong any time soon.

Just before dinner, Minho released him of his duties for the day. Junsu bypassed the kitchen. He was not hungry at all. He’d worked so hard, and he was so tired, but none of that mattered compared to the ache in his heart. Jaejoong had not called for him. Nor had he come to find Junsu.

But Junsu had not either. He could have … proven himself? Forced himself on Jaejoong’s time. But what if he had been busy? He did just get back from a war. And what if Jaejoong did not want him?

Junsu sighed as he walked through the side gate of the castle and into the forested lands to the west. He and Jaejoong always played in these woods. They had more than one place to meet, but Junsu bypassed them and went right to the river where Jaejoong had kissed him. It felt like so long ago. And it was only once, but Junsu remembered everything about the moment almost four years ago.

\--

_Junsu’s head spun, his body felt so light. The heat of the summer day baked into his bare back, and then cool fingers traced up his spine._

_“Dongsaeng?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Taking a nap, are you?”_

_“It’s nice out.” Junsu turned his head from where it was buried in his arms. His breath caught. Jaejoong’s face was so close._

_“I have to leave next week,” Jaejoong whispered._

_Junsu nodded. “I know.”_

_“Will you wait for me? Here. Just like this?”_

_Junsu smiled. “All through winter, in the cold? You want me to freeze to death.”_

_Jaejoong grinned back and then scratched Junsu’s back._

_“Yes, hyung,” Junsu said, eyes shutting in bliss from the touches. “I’ll always wait for you.”_

_“Good.”_

_Lips pressed against his, only for a moment, but when Junsu’s eyes flew open, Jaejoong was laying on his back, arms behind his head._

_Junsu swallowed. He had imagined that, most definitely._

_Jaejoong’s lips turned in a smile, and Junsu slid closer to him. Their legs entwined, Jaejoong’s arms went around his shoulders._

\--

Junsu sat on the river bank and tossed rocks and twigs into the river. He sighed as shadows lengthened and the sky turned red with the setting sun.

A much bigger rock suddenly fell into the river, just in front of him. Junsu threw his hands up against the water, but ended up wet anyway. He scowled, and turned, a scathing remark on his tongue, but it stopped and came out as a strangled gasp. His eyes widened.

Jaejoong stood behind him, but it wasn’t his Jaejoong. It was a stronger, more attractive, more terrifying Jaejoong. His blond hair was longer, falling in his eyes. His smile brighter. The brightest thing in whole world. He wore leggings and a tunic. Strong arms crossed over his chest, and then a single eyebrow rose.

“Well,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu inhaled deeply and then smiled and scrambled to his feet. It was almost like he flew to Jaejoong’s arms. Jaejoong laughed as he caught Junsu in a strong embrace. Junsu buried his head in Jaejoong’s chest, inhaling the fresh smell of soap and a hidden wildness of far off places. Junsu held him so tightly he thought his arms were going to fall off.

“Should I toss you in the river again?”

Junsu pulled away and blushed. “I’m already wet thanks to you.”

“Hmm, you’re right.”

Junsu stammered a protest as Jaejoong easily lifted him up, and then his body flew and he landed in the water with a splash. Sputtering, he broke the surface, and saw Jaejoong undressing. His reprimand died on his lips and he turned away as his body reacted to the sight of Jaejoong half naked. He was so strong. Junsu bit his lips and wrapped his arms around his scrawny body. Jaejoong would not want him, not … he was not going to be—

Jaejoong’s arms went around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

Junsu tried not to think of Jaejoong naked, shutting his eyes tightly.

“You should take your wet clothes off,” he whispered, lips against Junsu’s ear.

Junsu shivered, and pushed away from him. Jaejoong let him go. He scrambled up the bank, gasping, trying to control himself. It was so wonderful being with Jaejoong again, but he could not let Jaejoong see him like this. This was only for his bedroom, in the quiet and in the dark.

“Su-ah?” Jaejoong said.

Junsu turned to look at him, and then his heart broke again at the look on Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong thought that Junsu did not want him anymore. Junsu shook his head, and turned back around, but this time, with shaking hands, he untied his own tunic, pulling it over his head. His skin was probably red from his shame. Jaejoong’s body was so much better than his. He chucked off his pants, pausing to lay them out so they would dry. And then, still not looking at Jaejoong, he slipped back into the water.

But Jaejoong did not leave him alone. A moment later, their bare skin touched and Jaejoong held him even tighter.

Junsu was shaking so hard.

“Su-ah?” Jaejoong whispered, running his hands over Junsu’s arms. “Su-ah. What’s wrong?”

Junsu shook his head.

Jaejoong made him turn around and Junsu panicked as his strong arms wrapped around his back.

“You’re acting like you’re not happy to see me, Su-ah.”

Junsu’s eyes widened and he looked up, blushing harder. “No-no, hyung, just … so … I don’t know.” Junsu hooked his hand around Jaejoong’s neck and legs around his waist. He hid his head in the crook of Jaejoong’s neck. “I’m so happy to see you. I am.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Good, because I have been dying to see you for how many years now?”

“Four. Four years.”

Jaejoong’s fingers trailed up Junsu’s spine. “I told you I’d come back.”

Junsu whimpered as the touch made parts of him hardened despite the cold water. He tried to pull away, embarrassed, but Jaejoong held him tightly, pulling him even closer. A similar hardness pushed against his thigh. Junsu swallowed, lifted his head, eyes wide as he stared at Jaejoong.

“What?” Jaejoong whispered. He cupped Junsu’s cheek with wet hands. Junsu’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened in a puff of air. Warm lips pressed against his. With a whimper, Junsu held Jaejoong more tightly. His one kiss, his only kiss, had been so long ago. But this one was better.

Jaejoong pulled away and laughed at Junsu’s frown. “Like that?”

Junsu nodded.

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him again. They were slowly moving in the water, but Junsu paid attention only to those lips against his. He jumped in surprise when Jaejoong stopped, sitting on a ledge of rock further up the river. It was a hidden alcove they had discovered a long time ago. The only way they would be seen was if someone else was walking through the river.

Their kiss intensified. Junsu felt as if he was floating as Jaejoong’s tongue pushed against his. He tried to follow Jaejoong’s kiss, but he was so excited and too needy.

Jaejoong stopped the kiss and smiled at him. “Can I touch you, Su-ah?”

Junsu was confused, because Jaejoong was already touching him. His hands were on Junsu’s hips, fingers tightening around his hip bones.

“Touch me?” Junsu said, with a head tilt.

Jaejoong nodded. “I’ll show you.”

Panic bubbled in his chest, and then it dissolved into utter bliss as Jaejoong’s fingers wrapped around his dick. He tried to protest, but then Jaejoong moved his hand, stroking, up and down. Junsu’s head tilted back. His eyes shut, mouth open in quick breaths. His body shook, and his orgasm grew fast.

“Oh, hyung, oh.” Junsu bit his lip, and then moved his body. He kneeled on the rock, arms around Jaejoong’s neck and then kissed him. His next moan was muffled against Jaejoong’s lips. Jaejoong’s hand faltered, and then sped up. Junsu moaned again as Jaejoong’s other hand grabbed his ass and squeezed. Junsu tried to warn Jaejoong, tried to tell him to stop too, because this wasn’t … it wasn’t—

He moaned and tore away from Jaejoong’s lips, head thrown back as he pumped his orgasm into the water. A few moments later and he was shaking so hard, whimpering, wrapped in Jaejoong’s strong arms, pressed against his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, Su-ah. I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

Junsu’s breath hitched and he realized he was crying. Jaejoong must have realized too because he cupped Junsu’s cheeks against and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Su-ah?”

Junsu shook his head. “S-sorry, hyung. It’s … we can’t … I know, it’s not … we …”

Jaejoong laughed. “We can. And we will. If you want to. I should apologize, because I did not explain—“

“Oh, no, hyung,” Junsu said, panicked. “This … it’s my … I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Don’t be sorry. I like it. You’re so attractive.”

Junsu blushed and looked away. “Not … not like you. You’re so strong.”

“Fighting every day,” Jaejoong said, voice low.

Junsu ran his finger over the deep scar on Jaejoong’s shoulder. It must have been from the arrow, when he was shot. “I’m sorry, hyung. For not thinking of you. Of what you went through. I just wanted you home. I’m so selfish.” Junsu lowered his eyes.

Jaejoong chuckled again. “Then I am selfish too, because I just wanted to be home. And be here, with you.”

Junsu blushed, and then remembered what Jaejoong had just done to him. He blushed harder.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Jaejoong whispered. “You said you loved me, right?”

Junsu met his eyes and nodded. “Yes, hyung. I love you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Good. Because I love you, too.”

Junsu smiled widely, and then he laughed and held Jaejoong tightly. Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then lifted them up, out of the water. They sat on the flat rock, more or less in the same position. Then Jaejoong leaned back on his elbows, leaving Junsu’s straddling his lap. Junsu looked down his body, eyes lingering on the muscles in his chest and stomach. He swallowed, seeing Jaejoong’s hard erection. He took a deep breath and put his hand around it.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan and he nodded. “Yes, Su-ah. Stroke me off, please.”

Junsu had no idea how to do this do someone else. His fingers barely curled around the width. He watched himself, barely aware of Jaejoong’s gasped words of encouragement.

“You can use your tongue, too, Su-ah.”

Junsu gasped and met his eyes. “W-what?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Lick me, Su-ah.”

“B-but. But … it’s …” Junsu looked down at his still hand.

“It’ll feel so good.”

Junsu swallowed harshly, and then Jaejoong moved up the rock more, giving him room. Junsu stared for a bit longer, and then with a determined breath, he leaned down and touched his tongue to the head of Jaejoong’s dick.

Jaejoong moaned, hand landing lightly in Junsu’s hair. “So good.”

Junsu shut his eyes and licked. All around, into the slit. A tangy taste hit his tongue and he closed his mouth around the crown and sucked, swallowing more of liquid. Jaejoong moaned again. His hips rose and a little more of his erection slipped into Junsu’s throat.

“Oh, god, Junsu-ah. More. More.”

Junsu wasn’t sure what more meant, but he lowered his hand around the shaft and then opened his mouth wider. The head slipped over his lips, and then into his mouth. He lowered his head just as Jaejoong’s hips rose, and he gagged a little as Jaejoong’s dick pushed into his throat. He pulled away only for a breath and then went back, taking a little more into his mouth with each pass.

“Su-ah, keep … move … your hand. Don’t … Oh, fuck, yeah, like that, baby. You’re lips looks so good on my cock.”

Junsu blushed at the coarse language, but it spurred him on. Jaejoong’s fingers tugged his hair, and Junsu rolled his eyes up. Jaejoong’s eyes were dark with need, and his mouth was open, tongue laying on his lower lip. The look morphed into pure lust and his hips rose. His fingers grabbed Junsu’s head. Junsu shut his eyes with a hiss, and gagged as Jaejoong thrust into his mouth.

“Fuck, oh fuck, just … “

Junsu whimpered, hands gripping Jaejoong’s thighs, and then the warm cock pulsed and heavy fluid filled Junsu’s mouth. He gagged and yanked himself away, and something splattered on his chin and cheeks and lips.

Jaejoong sagged back with a moan. The fingers went light, and Junsu smiled, leaning into the touch. Jaejoong’s other hand went to his hip, drawing him closer and Junsu went, crawling over him. He shivered when Jaejoong cupped his ass. Fingertips slipped further on his curves. Junsu moaned as they touched his entrance. It was … so—

“You look so good covered in my come.”

Junsu blushed and pressed his face against Jaejoong’s chest. He didn’t even realize he was hard again until Jaejoong’s hand wrapped around his cock. Junsu whimpered, thrusting his hips back. He blushed again, and Jaejoong laughed.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Su-ah. I want you to enjoy this with me.”

“I do. Oh, god, I do.”

Jaejoong smiled and pushed Junsu up. The hand on his ass left, and then fingers pressed against his lips. Junsu opened his mouth and sucked on them, licked them, just like he had Jaejoong’s erection. Jaejoong lifted his head up and kissed him around his fingers. More of that tangy flavor filled Junsu’s mouth as Jaejoong licked his face and then kissed him, over and over again. Jaejoong’s fingers left and then they were on his ass again.

Junsu moaned as they slipped around his entrance. He sort of knew what was coming next, but one of Jaejoong’s fingers pushing into him still made him whimper.

“Does that hurt?” Jaejoong whispered against his lips.

Junsu shook his head. “N-no. Feels weird.”

Jaejoong smiled and then moved his finger, pumping it in and out of Junsu’s body. Junsu moaned and lowered his hips, rocking back and forth. The uncomfortable feeling was slowly going away the longer the finger was inside him.

Jaejoong stilled him and then sat up. They rearranged until Junsu was sitting on his lap with his legs around Jaejoong’s waist. Their lips met in a kiss at the same time as Jaejoong’s finger pushed back into them.

“Stroke our cocks, Su-ah.”

Junsu squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think past the pleasure in his body. With a shaking hand, he grabbed their cocks and squeezed.

Jaejoong moaned. The finger left for a minute, and it was in Junsu’s mouth. He moaned and sucked hard, licking it, covering it with spit. He didn’t even notice when Jaejoong added a second one to his mouth.

“Do you want it back inside you?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu nodded frantically. “Please, hyung. Please.”

As soon as Junsu felt the finger against this body, he thrust down, taking it all the way in. He whimpered at the drag and then cried out as Jaejoong moved it again, so slow. Their lips met again and again, and Junsu was only vaguely aware of stroking their cocks. A second finger pushed into Junsu and he stopped, whimpering. Jaejoong pulled them out and spit on his fingers. Both entering Junsu at once.

“Oh, god, hyung.” Junsu’s body shook. He had to grab both of Jaejoong’s shoulders to stay upright. He used the grip to lift himself up and down, fucking himself on Jaejoong’s fingers. He thrust down hard, fast and needy. Another orgasm twisted through him. Jaejoong’s hand took the place of his and Junsu whimpered as he felt their cocks together.

“Come, gorgeous. Come all over our hands.”

Junsu whimpered. He moved faster, the double sensation of his cock being stroked and fingers in his ass brought his orgasm exploding through him. He jerked, uneven, panting as his vision went black and he pumped his release into Jaejoong’s hand.

“Good, so, so good,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu barely noticed when the fingers left his body. Jaejoong jerked him closer. He lay pliant in Jaejoong’s lap. Something wet and slick prodded his body. Junsu moaned, trying to roll his hips down.

“Hang on,” Jaejoong said, voice labored. His hand cupped Junsu’s ass, holding him, and then something big was against his entrance, firmer than before. Junsu grunted as his body was stretched, and then he screamed. He tried to lift away.

“Hang on, baby,” Jaejoong said, trying to soothe him with words, but only pain registered in Junsu’s brain. “I’m almost … just wait a moment.”

“Hurts. Hyung, it … “

“I know.” Jaejoong gripped his ass and lifted his hips.

Junsu cried out again, whining as it almost left him and then was pushed back in, deeper. “Hyung, please, it … it hurts.”

“I know, I know. You’re okay. Jus t… Just give me a moment. You feel so good. Your body is so tight around my cock, Su-ah.”

And then Junsu realized that Jaejoong was having sex with him. He wanted this. He did, but he didn’t know it was going to hurt. Not like this. Junsu pressed his face into Jaejoong’s shoulder, biting down on the muscles as Jaejoong moved in and out of him.

“Oh, baby, it’s … just a—“

Junsu whined and tensed as Jaejoong’s went faster, and then a few moments later, his body shook and he cried out, squeezing Junsu’s against him. Junsu let his tears fall to Jaejoong’s skin. He shuddered and tried not to gasp out loud. Jaejoong crooned an apology and his hand stroked Junsu’s hair.

Junsu winced as Jaejoong’s cock slipped from him. Another moment and then Jaejoong put his arms around him tightly and lowered them both into the water. The water stung his body and he shuddered.

“Are you mad at me, Su-ah?”

Junsu shook his head. “J-just hurts.”

“It won’t always hurt, baby.”

They floated in the water, Junsu clinging to him. Only the sun disappearing and the night taking over pulled them from the water. The air was cool. Junsu shivered as he dressed slowly. A deep ache spread all over his body.

Jaejoong hugged him once they were clothed. “Will you come here again tomorrow?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu grinned. “Of course, hyung.”

“Good. I … I don’t … I want you, Su-ah, but I’m so afraid you don’t want me.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “You’re … what? I’m afraid you don’t want me!”

“How could I not want you?” Jaejoong asked, running his hands through Junsu’s wet hair.

“You’re … you’re a prince.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Not to you. Right?”

“Well, no. You’re just Jaejoong to me.”

“Good.” Jaejoong kissed him briefly. “Let’s meet, every night. Right here, until the water is too cold to swim, and then we’ll meet some place else.”

“Really, hyung?”

“Yes. Now, come on. My mother is probably wondering where I am. “

\--

Jaejoong did not hide their relationship. And Junsu wondered what he was more worried about: his mother’s wrath, or the condescension from the other servants. But Junsu worried in vain. The queen loved him, as she always had, and loved him even more now that her youngest child was so happy.

After spending an agonizing three hours under the scrutiny of the king, Junsu was ready to find a cave to hide in.

“Su-ah,” Jaejoong whispered, holding him closer under the covers of his bed. “Don’t worry about it so much.”  
  
“Why not? Your father hates me.”

Jaejoong grinned and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s temple. “My father does not hate you. He’s a little upset, because I gave up my rights to the throne. Before I left for the army, in lieu of my death, I appointed my eldest sister’s husband as heir in my stead, and I have not revoked that since I’ve been back.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide and he stared up at Jaejoong. “Why-why not?”

“Because if I am king. or the Prince Heir, then I must find a wife, and have an Heir. Which means I would have to leave you. And I don’t want to do that.”

Junsu gaped at him, and then he looked away. “You’re kind of stupid. Giving that up for nothing more than a servant.”

Jaejoong gripped his chin and pulled their lips together. “I am not giving it up for nothing more than a servant. I’m choosing love. Love over a crown.”

Junsu bit his lip, still not meeting his eyes.

“Do you doubt that I love you?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then why are you acting like this, Su-ah. Don’t you want to be with me?”

“I do, but you shouldn’t have to …”

“I didn’t have to, Su-ah. I chose to. I’m choosing you over everything because you mean more to me than any of that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Su-ah. You always have. And what of me? Are you willing to give up your future employment as the head servant in the Royal Castle for me?”

Junsu hugged him tightly. “That is nothing compared to you, Jaejoong. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Su-ah. Now, would you rather sleep, or--”

Junsu blushed in the dark and grabbed Jaejoong’s dick through his pants.

“—or that.” Jaejoong chuckled and rocked his hips into Junsu’s hands. “Giving up sleep for sex, huh, dongsaeng?”

“No. Choosing sex over sleep.”

Jaejoong laughed and pressed their lips together. “Good choice.”


End file.
